garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reminiscence
Reminiscence is the twenty-third episode of Garo: Makai no Hana. It features the debut appearance of the Giru Makai Armor. Synopsis Crow and Raiga try to rescue Mayuri but must face off against Eiji, who wants to prevent them from getting to her so his plan can come to fruition. Can the Knights get to her before Eryith fully awakens? Plot Summary In a flashback to 10 years ago, Eiji tried to transfer Akari's soul from her dying body to Mayuri as a containment vessel. Despite her pleas that she is okay with passing on, Eiji insists on doing the ritual but Akari dies before he can begin. He places Mayuri back in her stasis coffin, only for her to briefly awaken and respond: "Eiji". Eiji believes the process somehow still worked and Akari's soul now resided in Mayuri. Back in the present, Crow and Raiga try to fight off Eiji to get to Mayuri, but are struggling to defeat him. During the fight, Raiga tells Crow to go on ahead to save Mayuri and that he will fight Eiji alone. The two battle and then don their Makai Armors with Raiga as Garo managing to stay evenly matched with Eiji in his Giru armor. Meanwhile, Crow finds Mayuri sealed behind the barrier with Eyrith, who is planning to possess Mayuri as a vessel so she can find a place to bloom. Crow tries desperately to break the barrier with his sword to rescue Mayuri but gets knocked back by it and Eyrith's vines. Back at the battle between the two Knights, Raiga manages to defeat Eiji and try to talk him out of fighting. He tells him the story of the bell he wears once belonging to him and that he gave it to Akari as a gift. After failing to break the barrier and the demon flower ready to merge with Mayuri, in one last attempt to save her, Crow offers Eyrith to possess his body. He says that he is a Makai Knight that can fly, thus he can take Eyrith to where she can bloom. Intrigued by this, Eyrith accepts this offer and possesses him. Back at the fight, Eiji stands to try and attack Raiga again, only to be stopped by Mayuri running to tell Raiga that Eyrith is inside Crow. Eiji is shocked by this and to the dismay of all of them, Crow appears with Eyrith's voice coming out of him. Zaruba detects that Crow has no control over his body anymore. Eiji, in a moment of clarity, realizes what he has done and that his pupil has paid the price for it, tries to beg Eyrith into possessing him. The demon refuses as he does not have the power of flight like Crow. Eiji tries to fight her but gets stabbed in the shoulder and knocked back. Eyrith is confused as to why Eiji would betray her and destroys the new body of Akari that she promised him. Eyrith then summons the Crow armor and flies off to where she can bloom, with Raiga trying to pursue. Mayuri takes Eiji to a place where he can rest and tend to his injuries. She tells him that the moment he thought Akari was speaking through her all those years ago was actually her trying to console him, sensing his strong feelings of remorse and sadness. This makes Eiji depressed, thinking all this time he was chasing an illusion. Mayuri tells him that Akari is still inside him, deep in his heart and will always be there and that is not an illusion. Eiji hands Mayuri his bell and says he is not worthy of it. Bikuu appears and says that she will tend to Eiji's injury. The fallen Makai Knight asks if she is going to kill him for his betrayal. Bikku says that while he has committed crimes against the Order, she senses no evil aura from him and thus has no reason to kill him. Bikuu tells Mayuri she must hurry to Raiga and she will look after Eiji, summoning a gold sphere with her brush. Meanwhile, Raiga has summoned Gouten to pursue an airborne Crow through Port City. He uses the surrounding buildings of the city to clash with Crow but eventually begins to lose him as Crow flies further away. Raiga keeps up the chase, hoping he can catch up with the possessed Knight in time to save him, ending on a cliffhanger. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Interestingly, the Giru Armor is not summoned by forming a circle with a Makai weapon or object like most armors. Instead, it is summoned using hand gestures and then tilting the Makai blade sideways. This makes sense considering the Shadowfolk are based on ninjas. Errors *''to be added'' References